Enchanter Volvidon
Mimicry |ailments = Mimicryblight Possession Sticky Poison |weaknesses = Metal Aether |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Enchanter Volvidon is a Variant of Volvidon found in the Great Forest and the Great Forest Peak. It is mischievous by nature, toying with humans and other monsters alike, and can pull all sorts of nasty tricks on them. Physiology Enchanter Volvidon is similar to the ordinary species in terms of appearance, but has some notable differences. Its shell is bright pink as opposed to red, its underbelly, inner arms, and inner legs have white fur on them, and a long mane of white hair can be found on its head. Its eyes are a solid green, and its claws and fangs are also slightly longer than an ordinary Volvidon's. Ecology Enchanter Volvidon has many of the same adaptations as an ordinary Volvidon, having flexible armour that allows it to coil up and roll around like a ball, a long tongue that allows it to catch prey from afar, and the ability to roll backwards and from side to side. However, there are some notable differences between it and the standard species. It is considerably more resilient, being able to take hits that would kill most Volvidons, and it eats mushrooms and smaller monsters along with roots and insects, which was an adaptation it developed after moving to its current environment. Instead of nauseating gases and paralyzing spit, it instead uses psychoactive pheromones that can brainwash targets as well as a bizarre element called Mimicry that causes targets to see multiple colours, profoundly confusing them. It gets these abilities from specialized sacs that produce the mind-warping gas and draconic poison, and it fuels them by eating poisonous food items, Dragon Toadstools, the corpses of monsters such as Espinas and Doragyurosu, others of its kind, and any items it steals from unlucky travelers. It developed its signature pink shell and white hair as a method of tricking travelers into thinking it's benign when it is not, and uses its appearance along with its pheromones and poison to deceive them, leaving them vulnerable to being robbed or eaten, and can use this to full effect on other monsters as well, including its own kind. When angered, its poison sac creates a very destructive and sticky toxin that can easily spread to those surrounding its intended target, punishing their allies as well as them, allowing it to punish everyone who had the misfortune of being associated with them. Despite all these advantages, the monster has one telltale weakness: every member of its species is allergic to metals such as iron, so a savvy traveler can keep it at bay by bringing a Metal-attributed weapon with them whenever they wander into its territory. Behavior While not inherently evil, Enchanter Volvidon is a cruel prankster by nature, using its abilities to rob travelers of all their belongings, turn them against their friends, or even eat them, all done out of a desire for amusement. It is highly territorial, attacking anyone and anything that wanders into its home uninvited, but respects the territory of others, and will not enter another organism's land unless allowed to. However, it completely disregards this respect when angered, and will do anything it can to destroy whatever angered it, even if it comes at the expense of those who did nothing to provoke it. It is cannibalistic, actively preying on its own kind as well as humans and other monster species, and it does this to boost its own power, similar to Savage Deviljho. Abilities Enchanter Volvidon has access to the Mimicry element and the Possession ailment, using them to overpower prey and intruders alike. It has a notably larger health pool than the standard Volvidon, and when enraged, it gains the ability to use Sticky Poison, drastically increasing its power. Habitat Enchanter Volvidon lives in the Great Forest and the Great Forest Peak. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,200 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,060 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 30 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Forelegs: 38 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Rear: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Stomach/Hind Legs: 36 (Cut), 36 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Rolling: 75 (Cut), 75 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 0 (Aether), 0 (Matter) * Back: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rear = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach/Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rolling = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars Enchanter Volvidon does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Enchanter Volvidon has the same attacks as the standard species, but the paralysis balls and soiling gas the standard species uses are replaced with dark purple, Mimicry-elemental balls and crimson, Possession-inducing gas. When enraged, both of these will inflict Sticky Poison as well, which is reflected by them turning into liquids and developing a darker hue. Its tongue lash will also steal items, and its bouncing will produce clusters of Possession/Sticky Poison gas. Weapons Hammer Charming Bludgeon Lance Illusory Stroke Gunlance Enchanting Shattershot Switch Axe Supernatural Roller Heavy Bowgun Bewitching Shot Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 470-715 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +25 * Earth -15 * Wind -15 * Nature 0 * Aether -10 * Matter 0 Skills: Wellness, Anti-Theft, Airborne, Devil's Whim Gunner G-Rank Defense: 255-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +5 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +30 * Earth -10 * Wind -10 * Nature +5 * Aether -5 * Matter +5 Skills: Wellness, Anti-Theft, Airborne, Devil's Whim Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Enchanter Volvidon has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests WIP. Trivia * Enchanter Volvidon was inspired by pink fairy armadillos, and is a literal take on them. * When exhausted, Enchanter Volvidon will fail to use its Mimicry spit and tongue lash, and it will fall over after rolling. It can recover stamina by eating from carcasses. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Variant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Mimicry Element Monster Category:Mimicryblight Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster